All I Want
by Sailor143
Summary: This picks up approximately 2 months after 3x09. Felicity is aware that Oliver is alive but is surprised when he shows up on her doorstep. They pick up where they should have began years ago but if course nothing is ever easy with these 2.
1. Chapter 1

I am in no way claiming ownership of "Arrow" or any CW/DC Comics property. I am just a fan.

This picks up approximately 8 weeks after 3x09

"All I Want "

The sound of her phone, receiving a text message, woke up Felicity at 2am. She checked it and gasped at the 2 words "I'm back." It was the same number that she had received a message from 2 weeks prior that had simply read, "I'm alive." She had been trying to ping the location but it had an encryption that was like nothing she'd ever seen.  
>Her response to this text was the same as the past 50 she had sent, "Where are you?"<br>"At your front door."  
>She jumped out of bed, ran to her door and opened it. She saw him, she couldn't believe it he was standing right in front of her.<br>"You're back."  
>He nodded and opened his arms slightly she immediately rushed into them and her lips finding his instantly and she smiled as Oliver's arms wrap around her. He lifted her into his arms and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He was so strong, so alive and she felt all the stress and fear she had been holding onto slip off her now that she was in his arms. She nuzzled her face in his neck, making tiny kisses up his jaw line and he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, careful to position his weight above her his lips found her collarbone and she tried to steady her breathing despite every nerve feeling on fire. His lips found hers again and she felt her tongue slip over his. She ran her hands through his hair which was a little longer then he preferred but she liked it. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Their lips parted and they studied one another's faces.<br>A small smile came to her lips and she tried to stop the giggle that escaped. Oliver arched an eyebrow, "What?"  
>"For once this is actually exactly what I imagined, with you in my bed."<br>A small smile came to his lips, he ran a hand down the side of her face and said, " I thought I would never see you again and there were times when I wish I had never met you."

Felicity's facial expression changed to one of concern and a little hurt and she started to shift and felt restless under him. He moved himself so he was beside her but kept an arm around her so she wouldn't leave.  
>"What I mean is, I was wrong. Ra was stronger than me and for a moment it felt like it would be easier to just die. He even read me my last rites. But I couldn't die. Because of you because I love you."<br>Felicity felt tears sting her eyes. They were looking at each other now, their bodies mirrored each other and their noses almost touched. His hand moved from her side to her cheek and let it rests his thumb traced over her lips. She stared at him, he looked older, harder, exhausted. His eyes were strained and dull. She let her hand find his cheek as well and she leaned forward and let her lips brushed his. "I was so scared when we didn't hear from you. I thought I'd never see you again..."  
>"You almost didn't but it's a long story and honestly not one I'm ready to completely tell."<p>

She nodded and watched his face, she studied it like she did her monitor finding as much information as possible, " You need sleep."  
>" I need you," he said his eyes closed still.<br>"Oliver," she said almost sternly this made him open his eyes and look into hers. "You have me, you've had me since I met you." She brushed her fingers over his brow. "Sleep."  
>His lips found hers again and soft kisses traced up her cheekbone. Their bodies move closer. "I don't want to sleep right now." She blushed and smiled, she could feel against her hip what he meant and she inhaled with anticipation.<br>"Good Lord, help me. Let's give it 10 minutes. If after 10 minutes you're still not tired then, then..." she cleared her throat," I'll have my way with you."

He smiled, Felicity turned on her back and tried to take long slow breaths. Oliver stayed where he was one arm across her stomach. Her body started to burn again with passion. And she started thinking, _" What are you doing? You have wanted to have sex with him since you laid eyes on him. You heard him say he died! Carpe Deim, Smoak!"_ Her thoughts of desire overwhelmed and she turned to tell him to screw sleep. But she didn't because she saw him with his eyes closed, looking more at peace then he ever had. She wanted to reach out and caress his face but she was afraid to wake him. This strong warrior looked so vulnerable and like a sleeping angel. She didn't move and she watched him until sleep overcame her also.

...

Oliver awoke in a startle, unsure of where he was but then heard her, as his senses came alive he could smell her scent on the pillows. The room looked happy, like her. He started to sit up and then became very aware that he was naked. He looked around and saw his clothes folded on the edge of the bed, they had been washed. He pulled on the boxers and went into the adjoining bathroom. As he was washing his hands he threw some water on his face. He felt better then he had in a long time. He thought of putting his clothes on but then decided not to. He could hear Felicity moving around the kitchen and the desire he had for her stirred. She had been right he needed sleep but now he wanted what he had waited months for. She was in the kitchen, rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, she had a red dress on that hugged her just right and she was humming along to the music coming out of a speaker. Her long blonde hair swayed in sync with her hips. He came up behind her and put his arms around her. He loved how delicate she felt. She tensed, then relaxed and let it a slight moan.  
>"I woke up alone and naked," he whispered to her . Making sure his lips grazed her ear.<br>She giggled and turned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well," she responded, " No offense bur your clothes smelled really bad and I decided to throw them in the machine."  
>He smirked," And so you undressed me."<br>She sucked in some air and tried to maintain eye contact but felt her checks redden as she nodded. "Yes, I did, I did that... I noticed that you have new scars. They looked serious...deep."  
>His eyes darkened and she instantly regretted saying anything. He stepped away and she let her arms drop from his neck and she leaned against the counter. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't push. I mean you're back, you're alive and that's all that matters."<br>Oliver nodded and tried to smile but it was strained.  
>He looked around for a clock and saw it on the microwave it read 8:45. "I don't remember the last time I slept 5 hours. It was good. Thank you. "<p>

She tilted her head as she gave him a quizzical look and then smiled, "Oliver you've been asleep 2 days."  
>Oliver's eyes widened, "2 days? You should have woken me."<br>"You needed the sleep. "  
>They stared at each other and Felicity moved towards him she put her hands on his bare chest and let her arms slowly go around his neck. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips. "Plus I really liked seeing you naked in my bed. Are you mad?"<br>"No," he wasn't mad he was startled. He had slept 2 days? The effect this woman had on him never ceased to amaze him. He pushed her back against the cabinet and lifted her on to it. He reached behind her and started lowering the zipper on her dress, he let his fingers skim her back and felt her arch. He was kissed her neck and let her dress fall off her shoulders. Her phone started ringing, "Don't answer that," he said as his lips covered hers and he cupped one of her breasts in his hand letting his thumb graze the thin layer of lace that covered her nipple. She took a sharp increase of breath. Her phone was on the counter and she had meant to push the ignore button but when his hand cupped her breast and then started to explore under the lace bra she accidentally hit it off the counter barely hearing it break apart. Her hands ran down his muscular back and slipped under the waist of his boxers. She arched again as he kissed her sternum and he pulled the dress down more. She spread her legs and he pulled her on to the edge of the counter. He lifted her just enough in one gesture to yank off the dress. And at last he had his way with the IT girl, Felicity. His girl.

...

45 minutes later they fell into her bed. She laid her head on his chest as he held her in his arms. They had gone from the kitchen to the shower and now they laid tangled in each other's arms.  
>"I love you," he said.<br>Felicity said nothing for a minute then kissed his chest. "I know but..."  
>She felt his muscles tense. "But?"<br>"She propped herself up on him and turned to look at him, " I can't do this, I thought I could be Felcity Smoak and Team Arrow, but I can't."  
>Oliver stared at her and had almost fallen for her words and until the blonde broke into a gigantic smile and he knew. He pierced his lips, a smirk on them and nodded. He then pounced on her, he tickled her while kissed her at the same time. She screamed out, " I'm not sorry!"<br>Then suddenly they both were surprised when the bedroom door was busted in.


	2. Chapter 2

Diggle and Arsenal busting through her bedroom door caused Felicity to scream for more than one reason. The first reason being fear of danger, the second reason fear but because she was completely naked. She grasped for sheets to cover herself. Oliver's reaction had been to move like a panther transitioning seamlessly from tickling and laughing with Felicity to being on his feet in a fight stance. Prepared to destroy whoever was bursting in Felicity's door, it was difficult for him to stop the punch that was mid-way completed when he registered who the intruder was.

"Diggle? Roy? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, he reached down by the bed and pulled on his pants which were now on the floor. Felicity was wrapped up in a sheet by this time but was trying to not only cover herself but hide. She had never been so embarrassed in her entire life, neither had Diggle.

Roy was trying to look anywhere but at Felicity but his gaze kept coming to her. Diggle suddenly burst out in laughter. "It is about time you came home, brother! And about time that this-" he pointed back and forth at Oliver and Felicity, "-happened."

Oliver smiled and started to reach out an arm to grab Diggle into a hug but before he could Felicity shouted, "Out! Now!" The men stopped and stared at her, with one hand she was holding a sheet across her and with the other hand outstretched and pointing towards the door.

Oliver smiled but headed towards the door, he also grabbed his shirt and put it on. After Diggle and Roy followed him out of the room he turned and picked up the door that was now on the ground and propped it against the frame, "We will just be out here."

Felicity nodded and after Oliver left the room, she face planted into the pillows.

Oliver stood in front of the TV, a vintage Robin Hood poster hanging behind him, as Diggle and Roy sat on the couch. They had many questions and Oliver explained that he had just returned. He asked about Thea and Roy confirmed that she was fine, still unaware that she had killed Sara but he did suspect that she had been spending a lot of time with Malcolm Merlyn. She knew very little about Oliver's disappearance an email had been sent to him from his account when he left telling her he was going to Gotham to meet up with his old college friends and would be out of town, she had seemed content with that.

Oliver nodded but his lips formed a grimace, he found himself rubbing the center of his chest where a blade had gone through it less than 2 months ago. It didn't hurt physically but it served as an emotional reminder of where he had been and what still needed to be done. He was deep in thought when Felicity walked out, she had a pair of yoga pants on and a baggy MIT sweatshirt. She stood next to Oliver, she felt like a magnet drawn to him.

She made a nervous laughter, "So you guys are probably wondering what you walked in on."

Diggle shook his head, "Not really."

Felicity nodded and started to stammer, Oliver took her hand and she became silent, she looked at him, smiled and interlaced their fingers.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you both," Oliver started, "But again I ask, why are you here?"

Diggle cleared his voice and stood up, Roy did too. There was something about Oliver, that made Diggle feel like he was in the presence of a commanding officer and when reporting to that officer you stood. "I tried to call Felicity about 40 minutes ago, but she didn't answer. When I tried a few more times I became concern and Roy and I decided to come over. We thought we heard screaming," a sly smile came over Diggle's face and Roy looked like he was about to laugh, "Obviously we misinterpreted that."

Felicity put her free hand to her face and murmured, "Oh dear Lord." She could feel her cheeks turn red as she thought about the events surrounding her accidently smashing her phone.  
>Oliver tightened his hand on hers and looked at Diggle, "You're reaction seems maybe a little extreme, but I appreciate you're concern." Diggle nodded.<p>

"We were just worried that maybe Jerry had made a move," Roy said. Felicity's head jerked up and this time it was her sending arrows, through her look to Roy. Roy shrugged.

"Jerry?" Oliver let go of her hand and looked at her and the Diggle. "Who is Jerry?"

Again Diggle felt the need to report, "A man at Palmer Technologies, worked as a security guard. Started showing a lot of interest in Felicity, leaving her flowers on her desk and poems in her work email –"

Felicity interrupted, "I'm still not sure it's a big of a deal as John is making –"

"He showed up at your door with a gun." Roy interrupted.  
>"I miss you talking less," Felicity snappy at him, Roy rolled his eyes. Felicity turned to Oliver, who had a very pissed look on his face. "He wasn't going to shoot me. He had asked me out and I told him I wasn't interested. He was very sweet-," Diggle cleared his voice and Felicity nodded, "If not slightly unstable."<p>

"Ray fired him after he showed up here threatening to kill himself if Felicity wouldn't go out with him. Felicity didn't tell me about it until-"

"Let me," Felicity said she held a hand up to Diggle and he nodded. Oliver was extremely tense and Diggle knew the one who could tell him and him not explode was Felicity. She had initially thought him harmless, which is why she hadn't mentioned it to Diggle until the gun incident and while she wanted to play it down to Oliver she knew he deserved the truth.. "After he showed up here, I hacked into some records and found out he had been receiving treatment for some... issues. I thought I could talk to him, but I was a little worried so I asked John to back me up. We were meeting at a coffee shop and he showed up with some C-4 strapped to him. John was able to restrain him and we turned him over to the police station. Captain Lance doesn't know what happened, one minute he was in a holding cell and the next he was gone. Security tapes were wiped clean."

Everyone was silent for a minute, all eyes on Oliver. "When was this?" He asked, looked at Felicity.

"Last week. Roy and Diggle have been patrolling and I've been trying to trace him but no luck." Felicity reached out and put a hand on Oliver's chest. "I'm fine."

Oliver clasped a hand over hers and again held it by his side. He looked at Diggle and then Roy, "Thank you for coming."

Diggle nodded. "It's good to see you, Oliver."

Oliver smiled. "I am going to go see Thea. Let's meet under Verdant in 2 hours."

The others nodded, Diggle and Roy headed out the door. Felicity stood back with Oliver to the door. Once Diggle and Roy were gone, she looked at Oliver. "I'm ok, really."

Oliver nodded, "I'm going to find him."

"Oliver, you just got back. He is probably long gone from here. I don't want you to worry."

Oliver kissed her forehead, Felicity had to will back the tears as memories of the last time he had kissed her head before leaving. "I'll see you in two hours." Felicity nodded.

Oliver was out the door and grabbing his stuff from under the porch where he had stashed it. He smiled as he felt her arms rush around his back. He turned in her arms and she kissed him. Not just a peck but a full on kiss that made Oliver take a step back. When they separated he took a breath in.

"I should have done that when you left to go fight Ra, when you told me you loved me." Felicity's eyes locked on his. "I love you too, Oliver Queen."

He smiled and brushed his lips against her. "I will see you in 2 hours."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around hersmelf as she watched him walk away. She was smiling when she walked back in her home and closed the door. She was still smiling until she felt an arm grab around her waist and a hand clasp over her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three years ago if someone had surprised grabbed her, Felicity would have been so scared that she would have probably passed out. But that was 3 years ago. Now she knew that she couldn't pass out, she had to fight. She elbowed her intruder in his side. Sara had once told her to aim for the kidneys. She must have gotten close because her intruder made an "Oof" sound and loosened his grip just in time for Felicity to get loose. She ran for the door and was almost there when a hand reached out and grabbed her ponytail, she screamed as she was whipped her around and made to face Jerry.

He wasn't an unattractive man but he wasn't handsome either. Standing at approximately 6'4 he was tall and lanky. His features were plain, long nose and with brown eyes that were set just a little too close together. He kept his hair a short buzz cut. And right now his thin lips were almost snarled as he spoke, "I was told to not hurt you but don't press your luck Felicity."

"Told?" Felicity was a little stunned. _Jerry was working with someone?_ "Who told you that?"  
>Jerry gave a weak laugh, "I can't tell you that. You'll know soon enough."<p>

He started to pull Felicity towards the backdoor but she continued to struggle and scream. She was sure her neighbors were all at work by now but she screamed anyway. Jerry turned and although she saw his fist coming it still shocked her as it made contact with her face. She felt dizzy and thought she might throw up as pain steered across her cheek. Jerry picked her up and put her over his shoulder to carry her out. His hands slid across her bottom and his wormy fingers squeezed her cheeks. He used his other hand to reach for the doorknob but stopped when there was a knock at the front door. Felicity started to scream again but Jerry dropped her and wrapped a hand around her mouth. He pulled a gun out that had been wedged into his boot. He pulled Felicity along towards the front door and had his arm around her, gun to her head. His lips touched her ear and he whispered, "Ask who it is."  
>Felicity cleared her throat, ears ringing still from the hit she took. "Who-" her voiced cracked and she cleared her throat she called out, "Whose there?"<br>"It's me," Diggle said.  
>Jerry whispered again, "Get rid of him or I'll open the door the rest of the way and put a bullet in between his eyes."<br>Felicity felt the color go from face. She knew she had to think fast. Jerry reached out and slightly opened the door. He pushed her forward and he looked through the peep hole to watch the interaction. She took a breath and prayed this worked. She stuck her head through the door. "Dig, now isn't a good time what's up?"  
>Diggle gave her a strange look, he studied Felicity and saw she had only half her face poked out but he could see the red cheek peeking out and saw that she looked terrified. He immediately knew something was wrong. He reached out his cell phone, "Oliver called me and asked me to bring you my phone. He said you broke yours. "<br>She nodded and then felt the gun Jerry held poke her ribs. "Thank you, "She squeaked. A tear slid down her cheek. Diggle handed her a phone, "I'm actually getting ready to leave," she said. "Come _back_ later, ok?" She had tried to emphasize the word "back" without being too obvious to Jerry.  
>Diggle nodded, "Yeah, I'll come back. Take care." <em>Back door<em>, he understood. He turned and walked away, the minute he turned out of sight, Jerry pulled Felicity in and shut the door. He watched Diggle walk off the porch. He pressed Felicity against the door.  
>"Good job, Felicity." Jerry used the gun to push a strand of hair away from her eyes. He had one hand on her shoulder holding her but then let it slip to her breast and he squeezed it. His other hand still holding the gun to her temple. "Very good," he seethed, he squeezed the breast again as if he was checking the ripeness of a melon. Now multiple tears were now streaming down her face. His eyes filled with desire, he leaned towards her and licked her cheek. She let out a whimper. "If you fight me I will shoot you. Understand?"<p>

She nodded. He reached down and started to undo his belt and pants.

Felicity tried think what to do and one word came to her mind in Oliver's voice, "_Fight."_ She knew what to do.  
>"Jerry," she whispered.<p>

He stopped what he was doing, he had just gotten his pants down, and he looked at her. She tried to smile though she knew it was weak. "Please be gentle for our first time." He smiled, _she wanted him too_, he thought, he had been mad at her he had been watching her since yesterday afternoon waiting for the perfect time to get her and then seeing Oliver Queen show up and spend almost 12 hours had made him furious. _That whore_, he had thought. But now looking at her he knew he had been right the first time. She liked to play hard to get but she wanted him like he wanted her. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She let him and felt the gun drop to the ground as he took her by the hips. She parted her lips and right when he started to slip his tongue in her mouth she bit down and at the same time jammed her knee into his crotch.

He screamed in pain and she pushed him as hard as she could and started running to the back door. "Diggle!" She screamed, immediately the back door crashed down and Diggle came in and Felicity flung her arms around his neck. He had his gun drawn and he pushed Felicity behind him. He went in the living room and saw Jerry hunched over, pants around his knees. Fury burned through Diggle, Felicity was like a little sister to him. He usually would have tried to just take the guy in with no extreme force. But the idea of him trying to hurt Felicity, to try to rape her he couldn't help by shoot Jerry in the knee cap , Jerry howled as fell to the ground. John then kicked him in the ribs and slammed the butt of his gun against Jerry's temple and Jerry lost consciousness.

Almost 2 hours later when Oliver came whistling down the stairs into the Arrow Cave. He stopped in his track when he saw the long body with a black hood over its head strapped down to a table. A bloody bandage around his knee, he body looked unconscious. Diggle was washing his hands and beside him was a basin with tongs and blood cloths inside.  
>Felicity was curled up in her computer chair asleep. Diggle saw him, put his finger to his lips, not wanting to wake Felicity and walked over to him.<br>"What happened?" Oliver asked, his jaw was clenched.  
>"When I got back to Felicity's with the phone. This guy, Jerry, was there. You should be proud of her, she fought. He clocked her pretty good but she fought."<br>"You shot him?"  
>"I found him with his pants down," Diggle said and immediately followed up with, "she fought he didn't rape her."<br>Oliver started to lunge towards the man, trying not to go blind with rage. Diggle held him back, "We need him alive. That's why I only shot out his knee cap." Oliver stood his ground but was struggling to control his temper.

Immediately the anger decreased when he heard her voice, "Oliver."  
>He went over to her and dropped to his knees in front of her. He hugged her gently at first but then wrapped her tighter, he considered never letting her go, "I'm ok," she whispered.<br>He looked up at her. "Are you sure?"  
>She nodded, he brushed his fingers lightly across her cheek. She winced, it was starting to bruise. "You need ice," he said<br>She shrugged and nodded, "But I am ok."  
>He stood up and looked at Diggle. "Why didn't you call me the minute this happened?"<br>"I wanted to but Felicity didn't want to interrupt your reunion with Thea." Diggle answered.  
>Felicity stood up and nodded towards Jerry, "It's not like he was going anywhere. I thought John had killed him at first," she stopped to ponder for a second, "And I was going to be good with that."<br>Oliver nodded and walked over to the body. He wanted so bad to reach down and snap the neck that was lying on that table. "What made you bring him here and not the hospital?"  
>"We wanted answers," Diggle said, "He told Felicity he was working for someone. I thought about taking to the hospital but realized they would have to give him sedation and pain meds and it would be awhile before he could talk."<br>Oliver nodded again, trying to think about the logical thing to do and not listen to what his heart was telling him to do which was to kill this man now. "Let's move him to the warehouse across the street," said and he turned to the row of arrows behind him and picked one up, "And then we will have a talk."  
>Felicity shivered and Oliver sat down the arrow and walked back over to her. He put his hands her shoulders and then rubbed her arms. "I will end this." She nodded and leaned into Oliver, her head resting against his chest.<p>

"I know you will," she said. She couldn't help though on think about what would have happened if Diggle hadn't been there. She was also searching her mind for who could be behind this. Who would want her and why?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oliver and Diggle took Jerry to the warehouse to question him and Felicity stay behind. She reopened the file she had started on Jerry to see if she had missed anything. She was combing through it when she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs it took her breath away when she saw who it was.

"Ray?"

He was dressed in the A.T.O.M costume that he had shown her months before. He smiled at her but Felicity did not feel any comfort from it.

"Hello Felicity, I must say, I've wondered what this place looks like. Satellite imaging will only show the outside of the building. I was able to hack in and view the security camera footage for the club but I couldn't find in cameras for basement."

Felicity stood up and moved behind her monitors trying to create more distance between her and Ray. "What are you doing here, Ray?"

He continued to move towards her, "It hurt my feelings when you turned me down on helping me with A.T.O.M, especially since I have known since I hired you that you were helping the Arrow. I mean I was willing to let you in Felicity and yet all you wanted was the Arrow. Or should I say, Oliver Queen. I don't want to hurt you, I wanted you on my team but there is only enough room for one hero in Star City and it's my turn. I had planned be the hero to save you from Jerry until your friend John Diggle showed up and ruined my rescue. The plan had been pretty brilliant of me if I don't say so myself." He smiled again.

"You are who Jerry is working for? But why?" Felicity felt very confused. "How long have you been working together?"

"Jerry is a simple man, Felicity. I feel bad for him really, he isn't smart like us. Jerry was smitten with you not long after I hired him. But who could blame him? I mean really Felicity, you're a beautiful genius," he reached out and brushed a hand over her hair.

She tried not to cry out and started to step back but realized she was just working herself into a corner.

Ray continued, "I encouraged him to pursue you, I planned to rescue you from him once I felt you realized how much you needed me. I was going to kill him for you; of course he wasn't in on that part of the plan.

"What's the plan now Ray?" Felicity felt tears trying to form but willed them back. She was not going to let herself look more vulnerable.

"I have to kill you of course, you obviously aren't going to switch to Team A.T.O.M especially with Olive back and I can't have you knowing my secret identity getting in my way."

"Did you send Jerry to kidnap me? To attack me? To rape me?"

"No!" Ray for the first time broke the cool composure she was used to seeing. Within a second he had regained it. "No, I was monitoring the situation on the smart watch he was wearing and it upset me to see him making those decisions but I'm sure he will be deservingly punished by your friends. "

"He won't be the only one," Felicity said. "Oliver and John are going to figure this all out."

"Oh no doubt," Ray said. "But when they do-"

"-No," Felicity cut him off and smiled. Ray had been so busy telling her his plans that he hadn't noticed they had been joined. "They already do, Ray."

Ray got a quizzical look and turned around just in time to get the hard side of Oliver's bow across his face. Ray stumbled but quickly recovered and started to engage in hand to hand combat with Oliver. At first it seemed like Oliver had the upper hand but then Ray stared hovering, literally coming off the ground.

"Oliver, the suit!" Felicity yelled.

Diggle, who had been ready to join the fight from the bottom of the stairway, took aim and fired a shot at the Ray but the bullet ricocheted off and Diggle had to dodge out of the way to keep from getting hit. The suit continued to hover, a blue electronic light seemed to be glowing from under Ray's feet as he gained height, then he raised an arm and pointed it towards Oliver, a laser shot out of it, Oliver had to quickly move from the path of but it followed him around the room. This time John took direct aim at where the laser was coming from and fired, it shot out the laser.

Ray grimaced and turned towards Felicity, "I hate to have unfinished business, but we will have to settle this at a more opportune time." He pushed a button on the front of his suit and the blue glow brightened as he rocketed off through the ceiling, which shattered like glass. Felicity dropped to the ground and crawled under her desk. Oliver ran towards her and got under with her, putting a protective arm around her. Diggle was under the staircase. They waited for the last pieces to drop before coming out.

Once it stopped they came together in the middle of the room and looked around at the damage.

"It's actually seen worse, "Felicity quipped. Both the men looked around and nodded in agreement then shrugged.

"How did you guys know to come back?" She asked, she stepped closer to Oliver. She felt like they were magnets being pulled together. He must has felt it too because his hand found hers instantly and their fingers interlocked. He turned a looked at her, even before they had slept together when he looked at her she felt he was staring past her body and into her soul.

"One arrow in and Jerry told us everything he knew. We called an ambulance and left to come back here. Are you ok?"

Felicity nodded, "Ray orchestrated everything just because I wouldn't help him." Felicity continued to tell them everything she knew about the A.T.O.M project and what Ray had said today. She finished by saying, "I don't think he is going to let this go."

"We have to find a way to stop him. Outside of the suit what are we dealing with?" John asked.

"Ray is probably one of the top 5 smartest men I know. " Felicity said.

"You have to be able to shut down the suit," Oliver said.

Felicity nodded, "I've hacked into his system before. Wasn't as impressive as I thought it would be." She smiled and looked at Oliver, "Unlike yours, which I must say was very impressive."

Oliver smile and squeezed her hand, "Thanks to you."

Diggle cleared his throat, "You two need a room."

Both of their heads whipped around to look at him, Felicity could feel her cheeks start to burn. But Oliver chuckled and John smiled. "In all seriousness guys, I'm really happy for you two and it's about damn time."

They all stood in silence for a moment, giving them all a second to think about what all had happened in less than 24 hours. The silence was broke by Roy calling down from the hole in the ceiling, "Guys, what happened? The club has a hole in the ceiling which mirrors this one. Rocket?"

Oliver looked up at him. "We're going to need a tarp," he called up. "Once you get back I'll explain everything."

Roy nodded and took off.

"I'll go with him, "Diggle said. He turned and headed up the stairs leaving Oliver and Felicity to themselves.

Felicity went to her computer station, Oliver followed her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Oliver loved watching her work, especially when it made her cute little nose crinkle.

"Not do the Salmon Ladder while I'm working. It's very distracting." Felicity began sitting her monitors up that had fallen over with the ceiling cave in and tried to take stock of what would still work.

Oliver laughed, lifted a large piece of drywall off her chair. He leaned over, placing a hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear, "That's part of why I do it."

Felicity turned and huffed, "I knew it!" They both laughed and Oliver put his hands on her upper arms and rubbed them.

"This is the first time we've been alone since this morning. You sure you're ok."

Felicity smiled and leaned into him, "I know this is going to sound cheesy but despite my house being torn apart, me being assaulted and then almost killed this has still been the best day of my life."

Oliver kissed the top of her head and let out a deep breath, "Mine too."

She lifted her face up and their lips came together. As their kiss began to deepen she pulled away. "We really need to work on stopping Ray."

Oliver nodded, "You get to work hacking his system and I'll start trying to put this place together."

Felicity nodded, she had never felt so many emotions before. She was feeling more in love then she ever had in her life. Oliver was not only alive but they were finally together and completely in sync. But then there was Ray, a man she may have had, at one point, a future with and certainly had developed a friendship with.

They worked throughout the night, Felicity was able to get through Ray's system despite the firewalls he had added, obviously trying to keep her out. Oliver, Diggle and Roy had cleaned up the area as best they could. They were all exhausted when finally Oliver declared that all of them needed rest. Roy and Diggle left as Felicity continued to work at her station.

"The plans on these suits are something even Tony Stark couldn't have imagined, "she said in awe.

"But you can break it down?"

"Not all of it but I have the blueprints and I think we can find the chinks in his literal armor. Next step, is finding him."

"We can do that tomorrow. You're exhausted. You ready to go home?"

Felicity turned from her station, took off her glasses and then looked up at him. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Yes. Felicity, I'm not leaving your side until this is resolved. I've left you twice today and both times you were attacked."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not, but I'm still staying with you. I will tell you though that while they were out Diggle and Roy repaired your doors and Diggle rekeyed your apartment."

Felicity nodded and stood up, "Remind me to thank them later. Right now I would do anything for a hot shower and my bed."

Oliver smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders, "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

Felicity giggled, "Then why don't you join me? You know, to keep me safe."

"Oh absolutely, "Oliver said. They headed out of Verdant hand in hand. They would catch Ray and deal with him. They would deal with all the bad guys, physical and emotional, that came their way. And they would do it together.


End file.
